


Strawberry Filling

by Grollow



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Hurt/Comfort, it's no one we know and love don't worry, man i love fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grollow/pseuds/Grollow
Summary: I'll follow you anywhere, anywhere, anywhere.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Strawberry Filling

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK.
> 
> I had to write this story twice because my internet shit out on me halfway through like... fuck dude lol.
> 
> But hopefully things go smoothly this time I don't wanna have to rewrite this a third time.

Violet has never believed in the concept of soulmates.

Maybe she did at one point, back a long, long time ago, when she was just a little girl and nothing bad had happened to her yet. There were no zombies, no Delta, no pain. Just her, her parents, and both of her grandparents. All alive. All happy.

She didn't know what death meant. She didn't know what suicide was. She hadn't felt the sharp sting of abandonment by the two people in this world who were supposed to look after her and take care of her no matter what. Maybe back then she would have toyed with the idea of soulmates.

But now that she's older and not as naive, that fantasy is just not possible for her.

Not when she's living in a world where her soulmate is either dead or undead, or if they're alive they're most likely in a different country far, far away, with no chance of ever getting to her. Or worse, they could be close by where she is, but have that kill-or-be-killed, survival-of-the-fittest bullshit mentality that more and more people seem to be adopting as time goes by.

The chance of her soulmate being alive and being a good person and actually getting to _meet_ her is almost impossibly small. It's just not realistic, so there's no point in dreaming about it.

So, no, Violet has never believed in soulmates.

But, God, Clementine makes her want to try.

###### 

Violet is woken up by slight shaking to the right of her.

Turning over, she's not surprised to see Clementine laying next to her as the source of the shaking, another obvious nightmare plaguing her dreams.

Violet sighs, pulls her girlfriend close to her, and starts to rub gentle, soothing circles across her back, hoping that she will either wake up or calm down.

This is the third nightmare she's had this week, but it's not like Violet can blame her. The first year anniversary of what is now known as the "Infamous Delta Rescue" is coming up, and everyone is painfully aware of it. Violet is just really glad that, while there's noticeable tension in the air, there's not too much tension between any of the group members themselves.

Violet wouldn't be shocked if anyone else is also suffering from nightmares concerning the past, but she can't be everywhere at once. She's just glad to be able to comfort at least one person going through it.

Her thoughts drift to Louis, just like it always does whenever she thinks about Delta.

She knew that Louis was the most affected by what happened with Delta, but he also had the annoying habit of hiding his pain from everyone, although Violet couldn't judge too much. She does the same thing herself.

If he had his own nightmares, his own demons that keep him up at night, there's no way he would let anyone know about them. But during the day, everyone gave Louis so much support that over time he started genuinely smiling his big, cheeky, goofy smile again. That was so much more relieving to see than Violet will ever admit, but Louis could probably tell by the hug she had given him.

She'll need to talk to him later. With the date that's coming up, he's been a bit more quiet lately. She refuses to let him shut himself away this year.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the shuffling of the girl in her arms.

"Hey, it's okay, babe, just a bad dream," she coos as Clementine slowly rouses awake, grip tightening on Violet's arms as she takes in her surroundings.

"Vi...?" she groggily asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me," Violet replies, placing a quick peck on Clementine's head.

"I'm sorry if I woke you... Again. I just... I-"

"Shh, it's fine, don't worry about it." Violet takes a peek at the window behind her to see the sun rising in the distance. "Besides, it's almost morning. I had to get up anyway."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"What was your nightmare about?" Violet asks, wanting to change the subject before Clementine places anymore unjust blame on herself.

Clementine sighs, but her body looses it's tension, and Violet can feel her melting against her body.

"It had nothing to do with Delta, if you're wondering," she mutters.

"Was it about Lee?" Violet whispers, almost as if she didn't want Clementine to hear the question. But there's no way she didn't hear it, they were cuddling too close to each other.

But Clementine didn't look annoyed at the question, despite her obvious aversion to talking about any of her nightmares that involve Lee. Instead, the corners of her mouth very slightly tilt up, and she turns her body to face Violets.

"No, actually. It was a nightmare I hadn't had in years."

Violet softly smiles at her. "Are you trying to get me to guess what it is?"

Clementine squeezes her arm lovingly. "Maybe."

Violet doesn't blush at the sign of affection, but she returns the gesture. "Can I get a hint, at least?"

"I'm pretty sure it's one that almost every person on Earth has had at one point."

"Before or after people started returning to life in a murderous rampage?"

"After."

"Alright, let me guess. You were running away from walkers?"

"Bingo. You got it."

"Really?" Violet almost sits up, just a bit excited at having "won" their little game.

Clementine nods, snuggling closer to Violet.

"It's kind of boring now that I think about it, but I was just running away from them. I kept running and running and running, but they kept coming. I think a few of them were running too."

Violet frowns at the story while Clementine somberly continues.

"I was getting really tired, and I wanted to stop so badly, but I kept telling myself "Just keep moving, just keep moving," over and over, like I used to do when I was traveling on the road. Or wandering, I guess you could say."

Violet doesn't interrupt her, but Clementine doesn't continue. Instead, she notices Clem gain a far away look in her eyes, clearly deep in thought.

After a few tense moments, Violet nudges her. "What are you thinking about, Clem?"

Clementine jolts a bit, and pulls back a little, a small hint of guilt on her face.

"It's okay," Violet comforts before she can say anything. "Just tell me. You know I won't judge."

Clementine sighs again, and with a look of defeat, she moves back to cuddle Violet again.

"If I were to..." she pauses, searching for the right words. "If I were to leave Ericson, would you be mad?"

Violet is a bit taken aback, and can't hide the look of shock on her face. "You want to leave?"

"No!" Clementine exclaims, wincing as it comes out louder than she intended, breaking the silence of the room. She settles down, voice going back to its previous whisper. "No, it's just- I've been on the road for almost my entire life. I have a constant urge to keep moving somewhere- anywhere- and I... I don't want to leave, and I doubt AJ would let me, but the thought is always there in the back of my mind, you know?"

This time Violet sighs, but she gives Clementine a tight hug.

Neither of them say anything, and Clementine starts feeling a slight tug of anxiety creeping up her back at Violets lack of response, when she finally speaks, whispering even softer than Clem had.

"If you ever wanted to leave... I'd go with you."

Clementine stifles a gasp, but pulls back to look at Violet's face. "Are you serious?"

Violet smiles, and strokes Clem's cheek with her thumb. "I am. As long as I'm with you... I'd go anywhere. You know that, don't you?"

Clementine doesn't say anything. She just moves forward, and kisses Violet with a renewed passion that she hasn't felt before.

###### 

"Have you ever had a jelly donut before?"

They're both sitting the farthest benches in the courtyard, basking in each other's presence as everyone else around them patiently waits for dinner to be finished.

Clementine tilts her head. "Jelly donut... Jelly donut... Hm. No, I can't say that I have."

Violet scoots closer to her, careful to not drag her ass on the bench in case of splinters.

"I don't have to tell you that you're missing out, right?"

Clementine slightly rolls her eyes. "Let me guess: They're better than chicken nuggets?"

Violet sits back, clearly affronted. "You of all people should know that there's nothing on this shit-hole planet that is better than chicken nuggets."

"I've never had chicken nuggets before either!"

"Details, details," Violet waves her off. "Don't worry, as soon as we find a chicken all your dreams will come true."

Clementine snorts. "Do you even know how to make a chicken nugget out of a chicken?"

"It's never too late to try to figure out how, Clem. Besides, we literally have all the time in the world to try new things."

"Does that include learning how to make jelly filled donuts?"

Violet moves forward, and gently leans her head on Clementine's shoulder. "When we learn how to make them, what kind of filling do you want to try first?"

"Well," Clementine responds, sliding her arm around her girlfriend's waist, and resting her head on Violet's head. "What's your favorite?"

There's a slight pause. "Strawberry."

"Yeah? My favorite type of milk is strawberry."

"Oh man, I could go for some strawberry milk right now. Or any milk in general, really."

Clementine chuckles softly and looks down at her. "Don't worry, when we find a pink cow all your dreams will come true."

"Oh, ha-ha," Violet sarcastically replies, swatting at Clem's stomach.

Before Violet can completely pull her hand away, Clementine quickly grabs it, holding it.

They sit like that for a few minutes, cuddling and holding hands, blushing and enjoying each other's company.

Violet ends up breaking the silence.

"Hey," she whispers, shy and quiet. "Can I kiss you?"

Clementine leans down and answers with her own kiss. It's sweet, and deep, and she huffs a laugh when she pulls away a moment later. "You can always kiss me, Vi."

If she had the ability to, Violet's blush would've gone a brighter shade of red at her words, but she just gives Clem's hand a squeeze.

"I love you," she says finally, freeing a part of her soul that she didn't realize she had locked away so tightly.

"Really? More than anything?"

"More than everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write fanfics for stuff other than the walking dead game but... the wlws... they call to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
